Pale September
by ScreamQueen1
Summary: Just a fic I wrote one night, nothing Fancy, A girl see's Spot in the crowd at Medda's nuff said!!


Pale September  
  
  
  
Pale September, I wore the time like a dress that year  
  
The autumn days swung soft around me, like cotton on my skin  
  
But as the embers of the summer lost their breath and disappeared  
  
My heart went cold and only hollow rhythms resounded from within  
  
But then he rose, brilliant as the moon in full  
  
And sank in the burrows of my keep  
  
She sang the words smoothly as she sat on the swing, the piano player sliding his hands over the ivory keys like many times before. Her pale hands gripped the rope of the swing slightly, her poetic brown eyes looking at the faces in the audience. She knew most of them, there was Racetrack, Mush, Kid Blink, Jack, David and all the rest of the News boys, they were all like the family she never had and she praised them for taking her in at her time of need. Jack was the one who first introduced her to Medda, the older woman was so taken by her that she insisted that she worked at Irving hall, she smiled at the memories she had with the Newsies. Her eyes soon glanced upon the boy with the cold blue gray eyes, he intrigued her so much, and she wanted to know everything about him, the mighty leader of Brooklyn. All of his secrets that he kept to himself, she wanted to know what made him happy, sad and angry, closing her eyes she began singing the chorus…  
  
And all my armor falling down, in a pile at my feet  
  
And my winter giving way to warm, as I'm singing him to sleep  
  
Opening her eyes again, she ran a pale hand through her long pillar-box red hair. Smiling softly at the crowd, then to Medda who was watching from backstage with Sage, she rocks back and forth on the swing as if a small breeze had picked up and started moving it. Glancing at the stage floor she continued to sing as if she was to a certain person in the crowd, she was in a way but she didn't know if that person would ever feel anything for her, for anyone in that case. He just sat next to Jack like a stone statue that was to be admired from afar.  
  
He goes along just as a water lily  
  
Gentle on the surface of his thoughts his body floats  
  
Unweighed down by passion or intensity  
  
Yet unaware of the depth upon which he coasts  
  
And he finds a home in me  
  
For what misfortune sows, he knows my touch will reap  
  
The spotlight shone brightly on her as fake snow fell over her, her dress was a simple shade of sapphire, the long sleeves flowed past her hands and her feet were bare, giving the whole effect. She once again glanced at the person she was secretly singing to, she could have sworn she saw him smile at her, shaking her head she passed the thought as only her imagination running wild. She held her hand out to catch the fake snow like a child would after seeing it's first winter, her eyes staring at her palm she slightly blows the snow out of it and closes it bring her hand over her heart. It was almost as if she was lost by the look on her face.  
  
And all my armor falling down, in a pile at my feet  
  
And my winter giving way to warm, as I'm singing him to sleep  
  
And all my armor falling down, in a pile at my feet  
  
And my winter giving way to warm, as I'm singing him to sleep  
  
Singing the last notes of the song, she snapped out of her trance and looked to the crowd giving her a standing ovation. Standing up she bows and blows kisses to the crowd, sighing to herself slightly when she saw that he was no longer out there among them. Waving one more time to the crowd she walks backstage to Medda and Sage, chatting only for a few minutes then making her way to her dressing room, after opening the door to the moonlit room she walks inside. Clicking on a lamp she turns to see him sitting by the window, he looked up at her and offered a small smile, her heart was racing by now as she walked over to him.  
  
"You'se was great out there" He said as he held out a small Daisy for her  
  
"Thank you..um" she blushed a bit when she took the flower from him  
  
"Spot Conlon" he said quietly as he watched her sit down across from him  
  
"I'm Columbia Winter," she said as she held her hand out to shake his, he took her hand and kissed it, causing her to blush even more. Spot studied her features as she twirled the flower in her hand, she was pale but not sickly pale, and she had bright red lips naturally she was thin to, not to bad in the chest area, but who was he kidding that was just him being male.  
  
"So I take it your having a good time?" she asked as she looked into his eyes, tilting her head slightly  
  
"I am now" Spot replied as he reached out and tucked a few strands of her red hair behind her ear, Rain would have fainted right there if it wasn't for the voice in her head telling her to stop acting like a school girl. Spot looked at her for a few moments then stood up after hearing Race yelling for him, leaning towards her he kissed her on her cheek.  
  
"I guess I'll be seeing you around Columbia.." was all he said before he walked out of her dressing room, Columbia touched her cheek softly with a dazed look on her face, it would have been trivial to others, but to her it was something much deeper, she was hopefully going to figure out the puzzle known as Spot Conlon.  
  
And all my armor falling down, in a pile at my feet  
  
And my winter giving way to warm, as I'm singing him to sleep  
  
And all my armor falling down, in a pile at my feet  
  
And my winter giving way to warm, as I'm singing him to sleep…  
  
The End…the song Pale September is by Fiona Apple meaning I didn't write it, Newsies Belongs to Disney so don't sue me, Columbia and Sage belong to me yadda yadda yadda 


End file.
